The present invention relates generally to a bearing assembly of a wheel hub for a motor vehicle and more particularly to an assembly wherein the wheel hub is driven by a rotary constant velocity joint and is provided at the respective wheel carrier of the motor vehicle.
More specifically, the invention relates to an assembly of the type wherein the outer bearing ring of the bearing assembly is designed so as to be affixed with the wheel chassis and wherein the inner bearing ring is connected to the wheel hub, on the one hand, and the rotary constant velocity joint, on the other. The rotary constant velocity joint includes a first joint member provided with three radially extending pins arranged uniformly spaced in the circumferential direction, annular rolling bodies each with spherically shaped outer surfaces supported separately on one of the pins, and a second joint member connected to a drive shaft and provided with three rolling tracks for receiving the rolling bodies.
In a bearing assembly of this type, known in the prior art from West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 17 243, provision is made for a wheel bearing where the rotary constant velocity joint is a so-called tripod joint. A joint of this type includes two members, the first of which has pins arranged in a star-like fashion and rolling bodies provided on the pins for the purpose of the transmission of torque. The second member is connected to the drive shaft. This bearing assembly has the disadvantage that it requires a large number of structural components for transmitting the torque from the drive shaft to the wheel hub. Additionally, splines must be provided for transmitting the torque from the star-shaped member to the wheel hub.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a wheel bearing assembly of the type which includes a tripod joint, has as small a number of structural components as possible, and meets all the requirements made of such an assembly, and wherein the joint is mounted so as to be detachable, so that the structural parts which are subject to wear can be replaced at any time.